RIA 20 Striker
$1920 for 200 |premammocost=$640 for 200(Premium ammo cost) $6400 for 200 $7680 for 200 |damage=325, 650 , 975 |dot =250, 350 , 525 over 2 sec. |pierce=2 |rof=10rps, 4 rps (mobile) |reload=2.30 seconds |movement=-15% |mag=30 |class=Assault Rifle |type=Semi-Auto |damagetype= |droplevel=3, 30 & |1dps = 5750 10000 15000 |mdps = 11500 20000 30000 |augdps = 11500 20000 30000 }} The RIA 20 Striker is a semi-automatic Assault Rifle featured in . This appears to be the gun that the Assault class is holding. This gun, being thermal, deals damage over time, like a much weaker, semi-auto version of the ZCS Wipeout. Compared to the RIA 20 DSC, its physical equivalent, it deals more damage and has a higher ROF than the DSC's since the DSC's ROF was nerfed from 15 to 8 RPS, making this gun almost a direct upgrade from the DSC apart from clip size and ammunition cost. The said ammunition cost for the version is somewhat high at its drop level, so Field Supplies and/or the Ammo Recovery contract would be useful. This weapon is moderately effective against various low & mid level enemies except for fire-resistant zombies due to its ROF and damage. This allows it to deal good damage to a single target. It is obtainable fairly early, and is a useful weapon for early-mid stage game-play. Most weapons will replace it in the long term. This is mainly due to the fact that it's semi-auto and can't be Overclocked, thus making its DPS relatively low compared to other augmented guns. As far as the augments go, recommended augments are the normal, and if these augments should be stressed for full potential: Deadly for more killing power, Tenacious for more damage over time if you can't be bothered with those two zombies close to you and have bigger concerns (dodging fire from a Wicker, a ground pound from a Devastator, killing off a Regurgitator's worms, dodging poison from Spitters and so on), Adaptive, as Fiery Skin is a very common resistance for zombies to have (even more so at higher levels when zombie resistances are based off of what weapons you use), and Capacity, considering the clip size is relatively small. This can be a useful augment for players who are lacking in reload speed. It is not recommended to be cored as there are much better guns for later levels, or more likely end-game. Trivia * It seems to be a modified DSC with a Compensator and a simpler mag. * This weapon's silhouette is used in the primary slots when said slot is empty. * If you look closely at this gun's clip, you can see that there are 2 red stripes, even in the normal and versions. ** This is evident in all Rubicon thermal weapons, possibly to indicate that the clip has thermal rounds to avoid loading a Striker clip into, say, a DSC. * Although the back half of the gun is identical to that of DSC and Para, different parts of the gun are colored on and versions. * There is a tool used by lab technicians called a striker that lights Bunsen Burners. Due to the Striker being a thermal weapon, it could be named after that tool. Category:Zombie Assault 4: Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:RIA 20 Series Category:Rubicon Weapons Category:Thermal Weapons Category:Semi-Auto Weapons Category:DoT Weapons Category:Rubicon